


Amigos como tú

by Kikinu



Series: Perspectivas [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El saber es poder y no quiere que nadie tenga mucho de eso sobre él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos como tú

Tim no está acostumbrado a contar sus secretos. El saber es poder y no quiere que nadie tenga mucho de eso sobre él.

Pero algo que ha aprendido (que le han _enseñado_ ) es que uno puede confiar en los amigos. 

Y que si te guardas todo dentro tuyo te hace mal y pierdes la noción de las cosas y todo puede salirse de control – _tú_ puedes salirte de control, perderlo todo y…

Tim no quiere volver a sentirse perdido.

Y, definitivamente, confiar en Bart es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho.

Esa semana es como la anterior y la anterior a esa y la anterior también. Es como todas las semanas desde que Kon ha vuelto y él se la pasa con Cassie de aquí para allá, todo risas y besos demasiado ruidosos. Es como siempre, con la angustia estrujándole los pulmones y haciendo que respirar sea difícil cada vez que los ve abrazarse.

Sólo que no es igual.

Bart está con él.

Y puede que parezca poco, que se asemeje a nada pero… pero cada vez que Bart le toma de la mano, cada vez que le da un abrazo, cada vez que le da una de sus sonrisas (no de lástima, no. Apoyo, comprensión, _amistad_ )… Tim se siente mejor.

Porque ahora que Bart lo ayuda a llevar la situación, aunque esa ayuda sea sólo estar ahí, la carga es más ligera.

(y Kon aún va doler mucho tiempo más y Tim lo va a seguir queriendo (amando) porque es Kon y su mundo es mejor sabiendo que él está vivo aunque no lo quiera a él, aunque quiera a Cassie, pero… pero saber que no está solo…)

Bart es un gran amigo y Tim sabe que tampoco soportaría volver a perderlo a él.


End file.
